


Accursed Distractions

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Science play, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A recently freed Ardyn is bored, and touch starved, and with only Verstael to keep him company, he utilizes their unorthodox relationship to get what he wants.





	Accursed Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let myself out

"Verstael?" Ardyn asked as he scooted his chair toward the scientist. "What are you notating?" 

"Your genetic structure, and the scourge's effect on it." Verstae replied, without looking up from his notes. 

"But you have no untainted sample for comparison." 

"I am aware, but your DNA is still primarily human. I can make some hypothesis-" Verstael felt Ardyn scoot close enough for their legs to touch, momentarily interrupting his thought. "-as I said, some hypothesis as to-" 

Ardyn raised his hand, and slid it over Verstael's golden blonde hair, interrupting him again.

"Ardyn." Verstael set down his pen.

"Verstael." He smirked at the young man. Verstael's eyes narrowed at him. 

"You don't intend to let me work, do you, Ardyn?"

"Not when I can distract you. Interaction was lost to me for decades, Verstael. Millennia. I become bored quite easily. Lonely, even."

"Horny, is the word you seek, Ardyn." 

"I apologize that I'm easily aroused, Verstael. You are adorable, and, if I may remind, the man who both freed me, and ordered me to remain with. For 'testing.'"

"Testing, indeed." Verstael snorted. He set his notes down, and pushed back his chair. "Over the table, Ardyn." 

"Oh? Another test?"

"Of sorts, since you desire my hands on you."

Ardyn stood, and moved to the exam table. He stood at the foot of it, clad only in green striped trousers. He waited for Verstael to move to stand beside him, and leaned over the table, stretching his arms out above him. Verstael tugged each of his wrists into the leather straps of the chair, effectively binding him taut. 

Ardyn knew he could easily break free. But he wanted this. He wanted to feel the warmth and the touch of the other man. 

Ardyn heard the snap of latex gloves, as Verstael paced behind him. 

"Do you intend to make me wait, Verstael?" 

"No, Ardyn...Just preparing." 

Verstael slipped Ardyn's trousers over his ass to expose it, and stepped away. Ardyn tried to turn his head to watch him, but couldn't see what he was up to. 

He returned shortly with a tube of lubricant, and a short metal rod. He coated the rod in lubricant, and pressed the thin tip to Ardyn's hole. 

"Relax."

Ardyn's breath hitched as he felt the relatively narrow tool pressed inside of him, and rest against his prostate. 

"Mmn...O-oh that's torturous, Verstael."

"Tell me, Ardyn, describe to me." 

Ardyn felt his cock spring to life, erection held pointed to the ground by the edge of the table. 

"It's pressing agai-against my-ngh..." 

Verstael watched Ardyn squirm slightly against his bindings. He twisted the switch at the end, and the weak electric pulses began to thrum into Ardyn's prostate. 

Ardyn hopped at the sensation, twisting his wrists once more.

"Ah! Wha-what is that doing-"

"Stimulating your prostate, Ardyn."

Verstael stepped back to watch Ardyn's hole pucker around the rod, holding it in place as it teased him. Ardyn turned his head, his auburn hair cascading over his cheek as he whined out. 

"More, Verstael, it's so -blissful!-" 

Verstael pulled his chair over, gathering his notes and pen in one hand. He moved to snatch a specimen cup, and placed it on the table behind him. 

"Ardyn, I'll need you to warn me before you reach completion, can you do that?" 

"Yes, but it will take more." Ardyn squirmed from side to side as the pulse continued to make his cock ache. 

"Of course, you aren't so weak as to ejaculate from such a low pulse." Verstael taunted him, as he took his seat, placed beside Ardyn's ass and in full view of his erect cock and increasingly worried sounding noises. 

He turned the dial to increase the electric pulse, a smirk growing across his lips as Ardyn gasped, and tugged at his bindings again. 

"That's-ah-mn, Verstael, that's-"

"Use your words, Ardyn, you're an intelligent man." 

He pressed the rod into him, glancing up to look at him, then glancing back to scribble on his notes. 

"That's amazing, I'm-I'm close, what -is- that devious tool?!" Ardyn's cock dripped pre-come onto the floor as Verstael watched him, then again paused to note. He kept his left hand on the tool, holding it still against Ardyn's prostate. 

"It's used to milk steer, Ardyn, I'm pleased to see it works so well on you." 

Ardyn would have normally taken offense to being referred to as Verstael's prime breeding animal, but the sensation was too much for him to give thought to it. 

Verstael placed his pen at the top of his notes to free his hand. He reached back to grab the specimen cup on the table, and hovered it under the head of Ardyn's cock. 

He turned the tool another setting up, only one lower than the highest. It took Ardyn by surprise again, causing him to choke on a moan and spill his seed into the cup. He arched off of the table, his arms taut in his bindings as Verstael glanced at the level of the sample. The scientist made a quiet noise at the amount of semen filling the vessel. 

He continued to hold the tool inside of Ardyn, as punishment for the man interrupting his work. Ardyn could no longer form words, only whimpers and moans at the overstimulation to his prostate. 

"Ardyn? How are you feeling?" 

"Mmn! A-agh!"

"Good..." Verstael switched the tool off, and pulled the cup away from Ardyn, the vessel filled nearly to the brim with his seed. 

Ardyn thumped hard against the table as his legs went slack beneath him, his body held up by only the bindings around his wrists and the table beneath him. 

Verstael looked over him with an expression of almost pity at the man's condition. Saliva trailed from his mouth onto the table, and a thin trail of seed still hung from his cock. He released the bindings from his wrists, and slid him to the floor, the man only demi-conscious against the cold stone. 

"Thank you for the sample, Ardyn."


End file.
